


This is Thriller

by SluttyPamian



Category: Warm Bodies (2013), リズム怪盗R | Rhythm Thief & the Emperor’s Treasure
Genre: M/M, Michael Jackson - Freeform, Necrophilia, assorted weird stuff, for some reason sergaki aoba was defaulted as the relationship to Raphael?, this was a pain to tag bruh, um...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyPamian/pseuds/SluttyPamian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was certainly one of the weirder things I've ever written, back from when I was on a huge 'Warm Bodies' kick for whatever reason. (Well, for Nicholas Hoult of course...)</p>
    </blockquote>





	This is Thriller

**Author's Note:**

> This was certainly one of the weirder things I've ever written, back from when I was on a huge 'Warm Bodies' kick for whatever reason. (Well, for Nicholas Hoult of course...)

Raphael smiled to himself as he leaned against a wall regaining his breath. Tryouts for the Thriller video were brutal, but rewarding. This was the first time Raphael had even tried to go somewhere professional with his dancing, and his prospects of actually making it were looking good. Across the room from him were a group of zombies who were still handing around. They were gathered by a bowl of punch the audition head had left for dancers to re-hydrate after tryouts.

Raphael felt nervous working close to the zombies, but had to admit most of them seemed friendly enough. He casually walked to the punch bowl still careful to not make eye contact with the zombies there. Most of them walked away as he approached. Only one stayed behind, a young man that could easily be his age in a dirty and torn red jacket.

"Did... Well." The zombie said.

Raphael smiled and nodded, not really wanting to converse.

"I was... Not good..." The zombie seemed to sigh and swirled his glass of punch.

Raphael frowned. Zombies don't drink punch, what was in the bowl?

"The uh... Punch any good?" Raphael asked nervously.

The zombie stared at the cup in his hands. Raphael felt sorry for zombies most of the time, hardly any intelligence left in them.

"It's..." The zombie struggled to find words. "Cherry." He said after a long pause.

Raphael nodded and hesitantly poured himself a cup.

"Don't drink..." The zombie warned.

Raphael looked the zombie in his cloudy blue eyes for the first time.

"Why not?" He asked with an edge.

The zombie stared at his glass again before finally replying.

"Room temp." 

Raphael sighed.

"That's not bad." He said, taking a swig. He then frowned and looked at his drink. "Ugh..."

The zombie made a huffing noise Raphael assumed was a chuckle.

"Told you." He said almost haughtily.

Raphael was beginning to feel strangely compelled to talk to this zombie by this point.

"What's your name?" He asked. The zombie shrugged his shoulders.

"Call me R."

It was Raphaels' turn to chuckle now.

"I'm Raphael." He offered his hand to R without meaning to and was surprised when the zombie took it. Rs' skin wasn't cold like you'd expect a zombies to be, however, neither was it as warm as a humans. Raphael gasped and pulled his hand away in shock.

"Uhh..." He stammered. R looked at his hand with a blank stare.

"Warm touch..." He breathed.

Raphael swallowed hard. "Yeah. You're kinda... Warm for a zombie too."

R wasn't as warm as Raphael, there was still a subtle difference in temperature. It wasn't an uncomfortable difference either, R's skin was a pleasant lukewarm.

Raphael cleared his throat and turned to leave. He was stopped however by a lukewarm hand grabbing his.

"Don't..." R breathed.

He slowly pushed up Raphaels' sleeve as well as his own. He laid his arm against Raphaels' and felt the difference in their temperatures. Raphael shivered but didn't pull away. His heart beat faster as R placed a palm on his chest. Raphael tried to take a step back but was caught between a wall and the table with the punch. His breathing began to speed up and his throat tightened. R moved the hand that wasn't on Raphaels' chest and rested it against his cheek.

"Beautiful." He said, gazing into the red haired boys eyes.

Raphael could feel something hard pressing against his pelvis but had little time to focus on it because R then brought his lips against Raphaels'. Raphael shivered and arched into the kiss. He moaned as R pressed their bodies closer and gently ground his hips against Raphaels'. Raphael moaned even more into the kiss and parted his lips. R then slipped his tongue into Raphaels' mouth and began to explore the wet cavern. Raphael broke the kiss for much needed air with a gasp.

"R... What...?"

R kissed Raphael again, more forcefully than before.

"Want... Need..." He growled.

His lips trailed along Raphaels' jaw and neck as he nipped at the sensitive skin.

"What do you need?" Raphael asked with a groan.

He yelped as R gave him a particularly hard nip where his shoulder and neck met.

"You." Was Rs' husky reply.

He untucked Raphaels' shirt and ran his hands along his well toned chest and abdomen. Raphael grunted and ground his pelvis harder against Rs'.

"Eager?" R teased.

Raphael nodded stiffly. It was true, Raphael could feel his member straining against the confines of his pants. R took a step back and began to remove his jacket. Raphael looked around nervously.

"Here?" He asked.

R chuckled. "We're alone."

R finished taking off his jacket and peeled off his shirt. Raphael couldn't help but stare at his body. For a zombie, he was surprisingly attractive. R had unbuttoned his pants when he stopped and looked at Raphael.

"Too much clothes..." He told Raphael sternly.

Raphael paused briefly then began to remove his own jacket, shirt and tie. He began to undo his pants when R took ahold of his hands.

"Let me." R dropped to his knees before Raphael and quickly had his pants on the ground.

Raphael stepped out of the offending clothing and kicked it aside along with his shoes. R began to massage Raphaels' aching member through his boxers, earning appreciative moans from the red head.

"More..." He begged.

R pulled down Raphaels' boxers, allowing his member to spring from its' confines. R then wrapped a lukewarm hand around the organ and began to pump at a slow pace. When Raphael began to buck his hips into Rs' hand, he took that as a sign to speed up. Soon, Raphael was panting and moaning loud enough R was glad they were the only two left in the building.

"Ah... I'm..." Raphael managed to say in between moans.

His entire body seemed to tense then release and he came onto Rs' hand. Raphael blushed at the scene before him, being naked in a public place while a half-naked zombie gave him the best hand job he'd ever had. Raphael tried to grab his boxers but was stopped by R, who half forced, half coerced him into a bent over position with the nearby table as support.

"Don't clench..." Raphael was going to ask what R was doing but stopped when he felt a sticky finger probe his entrance.

"Wh-ah..!" Raphael gasped as the digit pushed past the tight ring of muscle that was his entrance.

"Don't worry." R crooned. "I've done this before."

Raphael felt the finger move in and out of him slowly. When he finally adjusted to one, another slid in beside the first. By the time a third finger slid in, Raphael was getting uncomfortable. The feeling of fingers inside him wasn't as pleasant as the lukewarm hand around his member. Raphael yelled suddenly when he felt Rs' finger brush against his prostate.

"Good..." He heard R breathe in a pleased tone.

R intentionally touched the spot again, earning more loud yelps and moans from Raphael. Raphael whimpered when R finally removed his fingers, but bit his lip to stifle a pained gasp when he felt something much thicker slide inside him. 

"Breathe." R told him. 

R moved slowly inside Raphael at first and picked up his pace when the red headed teen began to thrust back.

"So eager..." R moaned.

He thrust himself deeper and harder into Raphael, making him squirm and gasp as each thrust struck the sensitive bundle of nerves within him. R began to moan as well, low and throaty. Raphael reached for his member, rock hard and proud, to stroke it. R took a hold of his hand  
however and forced Raphael to ignore himself. He whimpered but was in no condition to fight. After a few more minutes of thrusting, R began to pant and rested his head against Raphaels' shoulder.

"I'm close..." R grunted.

"Ha... Ha... Please..." Raphael moaned. "Touch me..."

R placed a hand around Raphaels' leaking member and furiously pumped him. Raphael cried in pleasure as he came again with R following suit. Rs' warm and sticky seed flowed into Raphael and leaked down his legs. Raphael leaned shakily against the table as R reached around him and grabbed a handful of tissues. He began to clean the semen leaking from Raphael, as the red head reached for his shirt and slowly dressed. The two dressed in silence and when they were done R had a devious smile on his face.

"Next time..." He pulled Raphael in for a chaste kiss.

"You top me."


End file.
